Gemini
by Elf of the storms
Summary: Raven felt Slade’s hands clamp on her arms and he leaned over her shoulder, whispering in her ear.“You don’t remember do you…Your father told me to give you a message…”
1. Slade\'s Voice

**Gemini**

**Chapter 1: Slade's Voice**

Thunder clapped and lightning streaked across the black sky. Raven stared out of Titan Tower watching the thunderstorm erupt around her. It had been nearly a week since Slade had returned, telling her that she was going to destroy the world. She shivered and drew her hood up over her head. She couldn't meditate, so therefore she was loosing the grip on her emotions, she couldn't sleep and she wasn't eating.

Reaching up she touched her forehead where the S symbol had been. Although it was gone, she could still feel it burning into her head like a brand mark.

"Why me?" she asked herself in her mono tone voice. Walking over to her bed she flung herself onto the covers. She wanted to cry but she held in the tears. Her emotions seemed to spill out of her. "_I need to meditate._" Raven told herself.

Getting up off of the bed she sat cross legged on the floor. Placing her hands on her knees and closing her eyes she began to chant. "Azroth Metrion Zinthos….." she could feel herself starting to levitate … "Azroth Metrion Zinthos……"

Ravens violet eyes flew open and she broke her meditation, falling to the ground. Her head was hurting with a pulsating pain and she wanted to scream. Another flash of lightning illuminated her Goth-like room and she shivered again.

"_What's wrong with me?_" she wondered to herself. "_This has never happened before..._" standing up she walked to her mirror and gasped. The symbol was back on her forehead and in the mirror she saw Slade's red eyes staring at her and his evil laugh was ringing in her ears.

"_Raven…_" His voice was in her mind "_No matter where you go no matter how you try to set things right you will destroy this world and your friends along with it…_"

"No!" Raven whispered. Slade laughed.

"_Where are my manners?_" Slade's voice slowly faded the symbol on her forehead disappeared and her mirror went blank. Raven stood for a few minutes waiting. She knew something was going to happen, but she didn't know what.

The alarm bell blared. She turned away from her mirror and ran down the hall to catch up with the rest of the team.

* * *

Beast boy walked down the dark hallway, his thoughts were on Slade and Raven. He was wondering how she was handling it. He was a little upset when he found out that she had taken Robin with her instead of himself. He paused outside of Ravens door and raised his fist to knock.

The alarm bell wailed and he hesitated before turning to run down to the meeting room. He felt something in his heart for her. He wasn't sure about it but he knew that he had to talk to her about it. For now the talk had to wait, there were other things he had to pay attention to.

* * *

Raven was the last one to make it to the meeting room, and the rest of the Titans were crowded around the computer. Robin's fingers whirled across the keyboard, as Raven approached them from behind and stood beside Beast Boy, squinting at the computer screen.

"What's up?" she asked in her mono-tone voice.

"It's Slade" Robin said not even looking up from the screen. "He's back and he's at the bridge. I have no idea what he's planning on doing next, but what ever it is it can't be good."

Raven stiffened and pulled her hood lower over her head trying to hide her terrified expression.

Beast boy noticed her sudden change of appearance.

"Rae…you ok?" he asked, concern in his voice. She didn't answer him something flickered in the back of her mind and a pulsating pain rushed through her body. She put her hands on the sides of her head. She felt the symbol burning in her forehead she let out a hard breath. Raven's vision started to blur and her knees buckled out from under her. She felt strong arms catch her and she blacked out….

"_Raven…._" Slade's voice echoed through her head. "_I'm waiting for you….._"

"_What do you mean?_" she thought "_What do you want with me?_"

"_I have something for you…something that you don't remember…come get it…ALONE!_"

* * *

Raven floated up beside Beast Boy and asked what was up. When Robin answered her and said that the trouble was Slade he had seen her stiffen, and he was concerned about her. Beast Boy knew it wasn't easy for her, especially after what had happened.

"Rae….you ok?" he asked but when she didn't answer him he leaned closer to her trying to see her face under her hood. Raven's hands flew up to the sides of her head and she fell forward. Beast Boy reached out and caught her before she hit the floor.

"Raven?" he yelled it and the other titans turned to look at him with alarm on their faces.

"What happened?" Robin asked

"I don't know! She just fell over." Worry rushed through him and his voice was shaky. He gently eased her back in to his right arm and threw her hood back with his left hand. Their faces turned white, the symbol on Ravens forehead was burning a bright crimson.

"Woh! This is not good!" Cyborg said putting a hand on his head.

"Hey Raven!" Beast Boy said shaking her slightly "Come on Raven wake up!" The symbol on her forehead started to fade and he violet eyes slowly stared to slide open. Relief flooded him and he sighed.

"Raven…." He said softly.

* * *

The first thing Raven saw when she opened her eyes was Beast Boy's worried face staring down at her. As her vision cleared she realized that Robin, Cyborg and Starfire were also staring at her with concern on her face. He mind was racing on what Slade had told her.

"Raven…." Beast Boy's soft voice jolted her out of her thoughts. Realizing that she was still in his arms she blushed and tried not to make any eye contact with anyone.

"Beast Boy?" she said with out looking at him.

"Yes?"

"You can let go of me now."

"Oh..eh..he..sorry…" he could feel his face getting hot as he helped her to her feet.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire said in her perky voice "Are you alright?"

"Yes…." Ravens voice trailed. Robin put his hand on her shoulder.

"What happened Raven?"

She hesitated before answering "It was Slade…I don't know how but he's found a way to…." She stopped in mid sentence.

"He's found a way to what?" Robin pressured.

"He's found a way to speak to me through my mind…..and he told me to come to the bridge….Alone."

"We can't let you go by yourself Raven!" Beast Boy's voice was apprehensive "Slade might do something to you…..or even worse kill you…I don't want that to happen!"

Raven was surprised at his sudden outburst. "I have to he told me to come alone…he said he had something for me….and I intend to go alone there is no use putting the rest of the team in danger over this."

"Raven we are obliged to go with you." Starfire spoke up "as you said we are a team and we don't intend for you to go by yourself. Teams work together!"

"Starfire is right." said Robin "We at least need to be there to back you up…just in case something goes wrong."

Raven was silent she had a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something very wrong was about to happen. Something that would change her life. Little did she know how right she was…..


	2. Clones

**Chapter 2: Clones**

Raven stood on the bridge water rushing below her, rain falling on her hooded head. Robin had said that the rest of the titans would be watching at the end of the bridge, watching to make sure nothing happened to her. She had a bad feeling about letting them come.

She saw some one approaching carrying something that looked like a potato sack. It was Slade…she could feel it. The figure carelessly dumped his load on the ground, then turned to walk towards her.

She saw the eyes first. Slade's red, burning, eyes cutting through the darkness, piercing her soul. When he was close enough to be seen fully he stopped and glanced around.

"I thought I told you to come alone." Slade's voice was calm. Raven grimaced and Slade continued to talk. "Don't worry I know how to get them out of the way." Raven froze the colour draining from her face.

"Wh….What?" she managed to chock out.

"Don't worry it's harmless……for now." Slade let out a horrible mocking laugh and Raven shivered right down to her bones.

* * *

Beast Boy ran a hand through his hair nervously and paced back and forth. He was extremely anxious and he wanted to be standing beside Raven, to be there when Slade came.

"Hey BB, you really need to Chillax." Cyborg's voice was steady and even. Beast Boy sighed and sank to his knees.

"How can you say that Cy….I mean Slade is very dangerous and-"

"Shhhh." Robin's voice cut Beast Boy off in mid sentence. "He's here."

Beast boy fixed his eye on the figure approaching Raven. "What is he holding?" he thought. Beast Boy say Slade toss what he was holding aside and approach Raven. He saw Slade look around……and then…..

"I told her to come alone." The titans turned at this remark their faces turning pale as they came face to face with four more Slades.

"Titians GO!" Robin's voice was commanding and the Titians jumped into action.

Beast boy changed into a lion jumping at the Slade in front of him. Slade easily dodged it and spun around to kick Beast Boy in the back. Beast Boy quickly morphed into a hawk zipping out of the way and dive bombing the Slade. Slade was quicker and moved out of the way. With lightning fast reflexes Slade shot his hand out and grabbed Beast Boy out of the air. Morphing into a T-Rex Slade lost his grip on Beast Boy and hit the floor as Beast Boys enormous foot crushed him into the ground. Lifting his foot he morphed back into his original self.

"HA……What?" Slade had vanished under his foot. Beast Boy looked around wildly all he saw were Robin, Starfire and Cyborg fighting the other clones. The Slade he was fighting. Was nowhere to be seen.

"Show yourself!" Beast Boy Growled. He looked around and something caught his eye. It was Raven she was on the bridge fighting Slade and another blacked caped figure struggled up from the ground behind Slade.

Beast Boy turned around to see Robin slice his bow staff through the Slade in front of him causing the Slade to vanish into thin air. "Robin! Something's up!"

* * *

"Titians Go!" Robin yelled and he was off like a bullet attacking the Slade ahead of him. He threw a fast punch followed buy a kick. The Slade clone blocked both and swung his fist forward. Robin dodged the attack and landed a blow in Slade's stomach, sending him tripping backwards. Robin jumped forward with a kick and Slade grabbed his leg flinging him to the ground.

Pain washed through him but he jumped to his feet and whipped out his bow staff. Slade approached him and dashed forward with a punch. Robin flipped out of the way and swung his staff around, smacking Slade in the side. His Bow staff sliced through him and Slade seemed to disappear into thin air.

Robin put his staff away and heard Beast boy's voice.

"Robin! Something's up!"

Robin turned towards the bridge and saw Raven and someone dressed in a black, hooded, cape fighting Slade on the bridge. He looked to see who he had with him. Starfire and Cyborg were still fighting the Slade clones.

"Beast Boy! Lets go!" Robin started to run towards the bridge with Beast Boy close beside him. "_How did Slade find a way to clone himself?_" Robin though as he ran.

* * *

Raven shivered as his laugh crept its way into her ears.

"Just give me whatever it is that you have for me!" Raven said with anger in her voice.

"What was that? Did I just hear emotion come from you? Oh yes that's right you haven't been able to meditate lately. I wonder why?" Slade said sarcastically.

Raven struggled to keep her emotions under control.

"What do you have for me?" she said through clenched teeth. Slade motioned towards the object on the ground.

"Go see for yourself."

Raven walked past Slade, sweat dripped off her forehead, she started to approach the shadow on the ground and realized that it was a person.

She felt Slade's hands clamp on her arms and he leaned over her shoulder, whispering in her ear.

"You don't remember do you….Your father told me to give you a message…."

Slade threw her down onto the bridge laughing harshly. Raven dashed up black energy flowing from her hand to attack Slade. He dodged it and attacked her, his hands grabbing her neck.

Raven looked beyond him at the figure lying on the bridge. The person stirred and started to get up….

_There u go 2 chapters so far...plz don't kill me for leaving a cliff hanger..hope you like it so far plz read and review thx :)_  



	3. Storm

**Chapter 3: Storm**

Slade's hands were around Raven's neck chocking the breath out of her. Raven couldn't breathe and she was feeling weaker by the second.

"You father says happy birthday!" Slade hissed. "As a present you get to watch someone very close to you die!"

"Guess again you bucket of bolts!" a voice mocked. Suddenly Slade was knocked sideways his hands released Raven's neck and she crumpled to the floor, gasping for air. Raven looked up and saw the figure that was lying on the ground, standing with it's back to her, black cloak billowing in the wind. She didn't know who it was and she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Raven get out of here!" the voice was commanding and the figure started to turn towards her. The figure's hood blocked their face from view and the their hands were tied with rope. The rope must have been tight, the figures wrists were cut and blood dripped off of them.

"You have interfered with me for the last time!" Slade was on his feet and cursed at the cloaked figure. Suddenly Slade jumped forward at the form, trying to kick them but the cloaked figure flipped out of the way, turned and slammed Slade with their shoulder. Whipping around Slade grabbed the figure's arm and swung them to the ground. Slade kicked the figure in the side and stepped on their neck. Raven bolted to her feet.

A beam of black light flowed from Raven's hand knocking Slade over. The figure slowly got up.

"Raven! I told you to get out of here now GO!" The figure was shouting at her and Raven took a couple steps back. Slade was once again on his feet and punched the cloaked figure sending them sprawling on the ground. "Raven run!"

Raven hesitated and watched in horror as Slade punched and kicked the figure like a rag doll. Blood became more visible on the bridge as it took the figure longer to get up.

"Raven! Look out!" it was Beast Boy's voice behind her and she turned to see a green ram run by her and collide with Slade, throwing him backwards.

"Everyone get back!" Robin yelled and threw an exploding bomb at Slade. Raven and Beast Boy ran as fast as they could to get off of the bridge. Something dawned on Raven and she turned to see that the figure was still lying where Slade had thrown them. The bomb discharged on impact and the cloaked figure was thrown backwards from the explosion…

* * *

Robin and Beast Boy ran to the bridge as fast as they could. Robin looked ahead of him and he saw a black figure attacking Slade, but Slade kept punching and kicking them to the ground. 

"_Who is that?_" Robin thought to himself as he ran. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and surged ahead of Robin. Running on to the bridge Beast Boy morphed back to himself and yelled.

"Raven! Look out!" Beast Boy changed in to a ram and collided with Slade knocking him backwards. Robin opened one of the compartments on his belt and pulled out a bomb, which was supposed to explode on impact.

"Everyone get back!" he yelled and then, when Beast Boy and Raven got out of range, Robin threw the bomb at Slade. He turned to run only to be met by Raven, staring back at where the bomb was thrown. Turning around Robin saw what Raven was staring at, the cloaked figure lying on the bridge. Robin swore and started to run back to where the form lay but the bomb exploded sending the figure flying towards him. Robin caught the figure in his arms and ducked down closing his eyes.

When the explosion had cleared, and Robin opened his eyes Slade was gone and the bridge was soot black but it was still intact. Looking down to the unconscious figure in his arms his mouth fell open and he didn't know how to react.

The figure in his arms was a girl. She looked, almost, like Raven except she had a thinner face, and dark blue hair that fell down to the middle of her back. She was wearing a navy blue leotard, sliver belt and a black cloak. Robin noticed that her hands were tied together and he pulled a knife out of his belt and cut the rope off. The bindings had cut into her skin and her wrists were bleeding. She had burn marks all over her body, blood was coming out of her mouth, and nose, and her cloak was in shambles.

Robin cursed himself "How could I be so stupid!" he muttered under his breath.

"We are victorious!" Starfire's cheerful voice drifted from behind him.

Robin stood up, the girl still in his arms, and turned towards the rest of the Titians. Starfire gasped and put a hand over her mouth, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg's faces went pale.

"Uh….dude….who is she?" Beast Boy asked scratching his head.

"I have no idea." Robin replied.

Cyborg looked her over. "Is she even alive?"

Robin glanced down at her. She had labored breathing and her breath was coming in ragged gasps. "Yes she's alive, but we have to get her back to Titian tower."

"But we do not know who she is. Friend Robin, consider that she might be a spy for Slade. We should just leave her and Slade will come back for her." Starfire retorted.

"I have considered it Starfire, and we are not just going to leave her here!" Robin defended.

"Yah…I mean she helped Raven fight Slade." Beast Boy motioned towards Raven.

"But why does she look, a little like me?" Raven inquired.

"You mean you don't know who she is?" Robin asked. Raven shook her head, and silence fell over the Titians.

Robin broke the stillness "Whoever she is we have to save her." Robin held the girl closer to him as he started the walk back to Titian tower.

* * *

Beep…..Beep…..Beep. The heart monitor was hypnotic and it started to put Robin to sleep. It had been two days since they got the mysterious girl from the bridge. Her health seemed to improve rapidly, and even her broken ribs were healing faster then normal. Raven had helped to heal her skin burns, but she still had not stirred. 

Robin was drifting to sleep when the heart monitor started to speed up. Beep..Beep..Beep. Robin was on his feet and glanced towards the medical bed. The girl bolted upright screaming.

"Slade!"

Robin quickly walked to the bed and gently pushed her back down on to the bed.

"Where…..where am I?" the girl's voice was shaky.

"Shhhh…it's ok…Slade is gone and your safe in Titian tower. I'm Robin the leader of the Teen Titians. And you are?" Robin said gently.

"Storm." Storm's voice was smooth and Robin liked to listen to it. She looked around before asking in a low voice. "How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

There was a knock on the door.

"Rob?" it was Cyborg's voice.

"Come in Cy. She's awake."

When the door opened, Cyborg, and the rest of the Titian's piled into the room, and surrounded the medical bed. Storm tried to get up and Robin helped her to sit leaning her back on the wall, behind them. Robin was quick to make introductions and Storm smiled and nodded at each Titian. When Robin introduced Raven last, Storm folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"Hello Raven."

* * *

Storm opened her deep blue eyes and squinted at the bright light. She wasn't wearing her blue leotard; instead she was dressed in a patients dress. Suddenly the memory of Slade came crashing down on her and she bolted up. 

"Slade!" No longer had the words escaped from he lips when she felt a sharp stabbing pain in her right side. Her vision swam before her eyes and she couldn't focus on anything. Storm felt strong hands grasp her shoulders and push her back onto the bed. Looking up her vision started to clear. She saw a boy with black spiked hair, and a mask leaning over her. "Where….Where am I?"

"Shhhh…it's ok…Slade is gone and your safe in Titian tower. I'm Robin the leader of the Teen Titians. And you are?" He had some gentleness in his voice and it made her feel calm.

"Storm." She looked around, she was in some sort of medical room and she was hooked up to a heart monitor that was beeping in the back ground. She looked back at Robin and asked quietly "How long have I been out?"

"Two days."

"_Two days!_" she thought bitterly "_jez…with all the things Slade has done to me…I mean I don't think I've ever been out for that long._"

There was a knock on the door, and Robin's gaze swept over to the door.

"Rob?" The voice was strong and unfamiliar to her.

"Come in Cy. She's awake."

A black teen half covered in machinery entered the room; following him was a green-skinned boy with green hair, a girl with long red hair, and a cloaked girl, the hood drawn over her head.

"_Raven._" Storm thought and she held her breath. They crowded around her bed and she wanted to sit up to get a better look at them. She tried leaning up but she felt the same stab of pain in her side and she bit her lip. Robin seemed to notice her trying to sit. Storm felt him lift her gently and help her lean against the wall behind the bed.

Robin introduced her to everyone and when he got to Raven she folded her hands in her lap and looked down at them.

"Hello Raven."


	4. A Talk

**Chapter 4: A Talk**

Raven was taken aback. "_Why did Storm address me and no one else? How did she know my name before? Why does she look like me? And who was she?_" Raven questions flooded her thoughts.

"Who are you? And why do you seem to know me so well?" Raven asked

"I am what you might say your Gemini or twin." Storm answered smoothly. Everyone seemed shocked and stared at her with a weird expression on her face.

"What? Wait a second…..Rewind…..let me get this straight! Your Raven's twin?" Beast boy inquired incredulously.

"Obviously we're not identical." Storm said looking up from her hands. Raven was shocked she opened her mouth to say something but closed it because nothing came out. "Speechless I know. I didn't believe it when I first heard it either." Storm smiled.

"It's because it's not true." Raven said forcefully. The smile faded from Storm's face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You know exactly what I mean Storm. You are not my twin! I have never seen you before in my life!"

"You don't remember Raven I didn't either. It was too long ago-"

"I don't have to remember to tell you that it's not true. I don't know who told you that-"

"Trigon." Storm said quietly tears started to form in her eyes.

"BULLSHIT!" Raven roared. The heart monitor glass cracked and it broke. Raven fogught for a second and got her emotions undercontrol. "I refuse to believe it!"

"WHY?" Storm yelled back "Why is it so hard to believe! Tell me Raven I want to know!" Raven felt eyes staring at her she could feel her own eyes burn with tears and she whirled around and floated out of the room, slamming the door behind her and went to her room. Once safely inside she flung herself on her bed, grabbing fist fulls of blankets, and cried.

"_It can't be true could it?_" Raven asked herself "_Mom would've told me if I had a twin …or would she?_" A knock on her door jolted her out of her thoughts.

"Rae?" it was Beast Boy.

She rolled over on to her back. "Go Away!"

"Come on Raven I just want to talk."

"I don't!"

"I'm not leaving until you open this door!"

Raven sighed. "_Maybe a talk will do me good._" Standing up off the bed she wiped her eyes on her sleeve and walked to the door. Raven slid it open then shut it again as soon as she saw Beast Boy's face. "There I opened the door now leave!"

"Very funny Raven. Can I come in now?"

"Fine." Raven slid open the door and retreated to her bed sitting down on the wrinkled covers. Beast Boy sat down beside her. Raven looked him over and blushed slightly. "_Beast Boy IS cute…wait what am I thinking…stupid…stupid!_" she told herself. But no matter how she tried to deny it the more she came to realize that she had feelings for him.

"Why were you so angry back there Rae? I could've sworn I heard your blood vessels popping." Beast Boy asked sarcasm in his voice. Raven had to smile at his attempted joke.

'I just can't believe that she's my twin. My mother would've told me if I had one or not." Raven stated calmly. Beast Boy raised his eyebrows.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!" Raven tried to keep her voice from shaking. "What do you mean?"

"What if she didn't tell you because she didn't want to. I don't know very much about you past but what I figure is that she was taken or something….maybe when you were really little so you didn't remember. Maybe your mom didn't want you to know that you had a twin, thinking that it might weaken you somehow. Although I think that that's impossible." Beast Boy said consolingly.

Raven took all that he had to say to heart. She suddenly felt horrible and newfound memories of her mother made her feel even worse. She couldn't take it anymore and she didn't care if Beast Boy saw her cry or not. Her tears flowed down her cheeks as she began to cry again.

* * *

Beast Boy was taken aback. He had never seen Raven cry before and he knew that she was taking the whole Gemini twin thing really hard. He really cared about her though and he wanted to comfort her, somehow. Reaching out hesitantly he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a gentle embrace.

* * *

Raven felt Beast Boy arms around her and welcomed the embrace, hugging him back. She cried for all she was worth her head resting on Beast boy's chest. After a while she stopped crying and just sat there in Beast Boy's arms, not wanting to let go of him.

"Raven."

Raven looked up into Beast Boy's eyes. "Yes."

Beast Boy leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I love you."

Raven couldn't believe what she had just heard. She looked down and blushed a deep crimson. "I do too." She felt her chin being lifted by his hand and she looked up at beast Boy again. He leaned down towards her. Ravens heart beat faster and she closed her eyes. Their lips met and Raven had never felt better in her life. She hugged him tighter pulling him into a deeper kiss. She was reluctant to part with him but when she did she sighed deeply and rested her head on his chest.

Beast Boy kissed her forehead and held her tightly. He had never felt so good in his whole life. As far back as he could remember he had always been attracted to her. Later on he had felt the strong emotion of love pulling him towards her. He was glad to finally get it out, but he was happier to know that she had felt the same way for him. He held her for a long time until she was breathing deeply.

"Raven?" he whispered as he gently began to stroke her violet coloured hair. Realizing that she was asleep he carefully laid her down on her bed and pulled the blankets around her. When he got to the door he opened it and turned around to gaze at her sleeping form, before he walked into the hallway and closed to door again.

When he finally got to his room he yawned and walked over to his bed. Suddenly he hit the floor and when he turned he saw that he had tripped over a pile of clothes.

"I guess that's a sign for me to clean my room." He said to himself. Standing up he made his way over to his bed. He smiled and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

_There we go got the love scene in there. hope you liked it. next chapter will be comming soon. Plz reviw thx._  



	5. A New Day

**Chapter 5: A New Day**

Raven floated out of the room and the door slammed shut. Everyone just stood around the medical bed, as silent as the grave. Beast Boy was the first to say anything.

"Well….Raven seems pretty angry. I'm……I'm gonna go talk to her." Beast Boy turned and walked out the door, following Raven down the hallway.

Cyborg scratched his head. "Well I thought that I saw some pizza in the fridge, and it's calling my name! I'll catch you guys later." Just as Cyborg was about to leave, Starfire piped up.

"I shall stay and enlighten the mood with some Tameranian folk music!"

"Oh no you don't!" Cyborg growled and grabbed Starfire's arm. "My ears barley recovered from the last time you started to singing Tameranian music!" Cyborg turned and hauled her out the door behind him.

Strom lowered her head and said quietly "I know what you're thinking."

"What do you mean?" Robin asked.

"You guys think that I'm a clone. You think that Slade cloned Raven and created me, don't you." She looked up at Robin pain etched across her face.

"No we don't. We just think that it's a little bit hard to swallow."

"Liar." Storm looked at her hands again. "Just tell me the truth. Tell me that you think I'm a clone. It's better then lying about it."

"Are you?"

"No. And I don't want to talk about it."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok. I understand. We can talk later if you want."

Storm hesitated before nodding her head. "_Can I trust him?_" she thought. She looked up at him, a small smile on his face. "Maybe later."

"You should get some rest." Robin stated.

Storm nodded again.

Robin turned and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Everything that Raven had said washed over her and Storm began to cry. "_My father is a psychopathic idiot, my mother is dead, my sister hates me, and I 'm stuck in a place where everyone thinks that I'm a clone. Raven just doesn't understand._"

"No one understands." She said to herself. "I'm better off on my own." She cried harder and pulled the bed covers over her head. Slowly, Storm cried herself to sleep, praying that the next day would hold some thing better for her. But then again she had been praying her whole life….

Robin walked out of the room and closed the door. Sighing he turned and leaned on the closed door, thinking.

"_Is it really possible for Raven to have a sister? What if she really is a clone just sent here by Slade to scout out Titian tower? Can I trust her?_" Robin thought.

"No one understands." Storms voice floated out from behind the closed door. "I'm better off on my own." Robin heard sobs and then realized that Storm was crying. He suddenly felt angry at himself. "_I want to understand you Storm. You just need to tell me._" Robin turned back towards the door and grabbed the handle.

"Friend Robin!" Starfire floated towards him a ridiculously huge smile on her face. Robin let go of the door handle and turned towards her. "Friend Cyborg is partaking in the art of video game playing and was wondering if you would like to join him."

"No thanks Star, I'm a little tired….I'm just going to go to bed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Friend Robin! I do hope that you sleep well!" Starfire reached out and gave Robin a very VERY tight hug.

"Starfire!"Robin gasped and Starfire released him. "I think you just broke my spine."

"Opps…..I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

Robin waved a hand and then walked to his room. One inside he sat on his bed thinking until sleep came to claim him.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window shining on Raven's face. Smiling, Raven stretched and sat up. Talking with Beast Boy had refreshed her mind, and she felt better. Standing up out of bed, Raven suddenly remembered what she had said to Storm the night before and she felt really guilty.

"_I have to talk to her._" She thought "_I need to know the truth._" Raven started to walk to the door but stopped remembering something. "_Storm needs something to wear._" Storm's clothes had almost been completely shredded and Raven knew that she needed some clothes.

Walking to her closet she searched through her things. After a half an hour Raven managed to find a replica, black cape and all, of what Storm had been wearing. Raven floated to the medical ward and quietly entered the room.

Storm was still sleeping so Raven placed the clothes on a bed table, and quickly left the room. After silently closing the door, Raven turned and ran right into Beast Boy.

"Hey Raven!" He was smiling from ear to ear. He held her in a gentle embrace and kissed her lightly.

"Hey yourself." Raven answered and playfully elbowed him in the ribs.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes."

"You gonna talk to Storm?"

Raven nodded "As soon as she wakes up."

"Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Starving is your middle name Beast Boy." Raven smiled.

"That is so true!" Beast Boy laughed.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Tofu!"

Raven sighed "Did I have to ask?"

Beast Boy took her hand and kissed it. "Come on Rae, lets go." Beast Boy and Raven walked down the hallway, hand in hand, to the kitchen.

* * *

Beast Boy and Raven entered the kitchen and saw the rest of the Titians were already there. Cyborg's head was in the Fridge and he was moving stuff around and muttering to himself.

"I know I saw some waffles in here somewhere."

"Second drawer to your right Cy." Robin didn't look up from the news paper he was reading. Cyborg rummaged around in the fridge for a bit longer and then he emerged from his "world of food" with a handful of waffles.

"Thanks Rob. Anyone else want waffles?"

Beast boy dropped Raven's hand and headed towards the fridge. "Nah….I'm gonna have some tofu."

"Rae? Star? You guys want any?"

Raven shook her head. "I'll pass."

"I am sorry but I must decline." Starfire said. She was sitting at the table beside Robin, an empty bowl in front of her.

"Hey no prob. That just means that there's more for me!"

Raven moved to the counter, filled a kettle with water and flicked it on. She pulled a mug out of the cupboard and placed it on the counter. Cyborg cooked his waffles and sat at the table devouring them. When the kettle started to whistle Raven poured the water into the mug and sat at the table, sipping her herbal tea.

"Yuck!" Cyborg made a face. "Man….I don't see how you can drink that stuff. It's just plain nasty!"

"Everyone is entitled to their own opinions." Raven said and sipped her tea. Beast Boy turned to Robin. He had been reading the paper and he hadn't looked up at all.

"Uh….dude?" Beast Boy began. Robin didn't answer. "Hey Rob! Do I need to peel your eyes off the page!"

"Huh?" Robin glanced up and took a sip from his coffee, then looked back at the paper he was reading. Beast Boy gave up and then turned towards Cyborg. They were deep in conversation about who was better then who at video games when Robin slammed the news paper down onto the table.

"Hey you guys listen to this! A series of robberies have occurred during the night…." Robin read off the paper. "….but all of them were from electronic stores. When the manager showed up to open the store he found the door smashed down and all the electronics stolen…." Robin trailed off and looked up. "It's probably Control Freak again. I wonder what he's planning this time."

"Well don't worry about it Rob. Whatever stunt he tries to pull, we'll be there to stop it." Cyborg said confidently.

"Yah no prob!" Beast Boy said as he finished his breakfast. "Now if you excuse me, I have to whip Cy's butt in that new video game we bought."

"I don't think so B.B.!" Cyborg got up from the table. "I think that I will be the one doing the butt whipping!" He smacked his fist in his palm before turning to walk into the other room. Beast Boy ran after him and soon the tapping of buttons and the music from the game drifted into the kitchen.

"I shall go and watch." Starfire said before floating into the other room.

Raven finished her tea before standing. She gathered the dishes and placed them gently in the sink. It was her turn to clean up.

"We really need to get a dishwasher." She muttered to herself.

"I know." Robin surprised her, she didn't think that he could hear her. "You need help with those?"

"Sure." Raven moved over to make room for him. Robin started to wash and rinse the dishes, then placing them on the counter for Raven to dry and put away.

"So…. are you going to talk to Storm?" Robin asked.

"Hopefully, when she wakes up."

"She seemed really upset last night."

"Robin….I think she's a clone working for Slade-"

"She's not don't worry."

"How do you know that?"

"She told me that she wasn't and, believe it or not, I don't think she was lying."

Raven opened her mouth to protest.

"BOUYAH!" Cyborg yelled from the other room. "In you face B.B!"

"Aw man! I want a rematch!" Beast Boy challenged

"Fine by me I'll just have to beat you again!" Cyborg accepted Beast Boy's challenges and so button tapping could be heard again.

"_I'll finish the dishes and then check to see if Storm's awake yet._" Raven told herself. She knew she had to talk to her and she had a shred of hope that Robin was right, that Storm wasn't a clone but her long lost sister….

* * *

Storm opened her eyes and yawned. Sitting up she stretched. The pain in her side was completely gone and she felt a lot better then the day before. Storm swung her feet over the side of the bed and eased herself onto the floor. Feeling a bit wobbly, Storm leaned on the bed for support and looked around the room. Her eyes came to rest on what looked like her clothes but they were fixed and looked almost brand new.

"_Thank God that I can get out of these stupid clothes and into something more comfortable._" She quickly changed. The clothes fit her perfectly and they were a lot more comfortable then the patients outfit she was forced to wear.

"_I need to get out of this room and get some fresh air._" She told herself. Storm walked out of the room and started down a hallway. She had no idea where she was going but she didn't care. Walking helped her to clear her head and the feeling in her legs started to come back.

Storm stopped to look out a window. The sky was cloudless and a clear bright blue in colour. Waves crashed against the beach and all seemed calm. She felt someone walk up beside her and turned to see who it was. It was Raven and her heart sank.

"Hey Raven." Storm said before looking back out the window. Raven was silent.

Finally Raven spoke. "Sorry."

"About what?"

"About being such a jerk last night."

"It's ok."

"I guess I just didn't want to believe it and I'm still not sure about it. I was just sure that mom would say something about you."

Storm looked at her. "She….she didn't say anything?"

Raven shook her head. Storm looked hurt.

"I'm not your clone Raven."

"I don't know what to believe Storm. If you could just tell me some more about how you're my sister then it'll probably clear things up a bit."

Storm hesitated. "_I can't trust her...no not yet._"

"Storm?"

"I'm sorry Raven. My past is my pain. I can't say anything….not yet. I'll tell you when I'm ready. I promise." Storm turned and walked down the hallway. She felt strong enough so she took a step and then started to float. She could feel Raven's shock but she couldn't say anything to her….not yet she had to get the element of trust first, and only then would she wait for the right time to tell Raven the truth about their mysterious past. The truth that would be almost impossible for Raven to accept….the truth about what their mother did in order to protect Raven from Trigon….


	6. Control Freak

**Chapter 6: Control Freak**

The next few months passed like a blur to Storm. Since she really didn't have a bedroom she stayed in the medical room. She didn't complain, the medical room was luxury compared to what she was used to. She spent most of the time walking or flying from place to place, learning new and different things, and just for the joy of freedom.

However she felt herself drawn towards Robin and she spent as much time with him as she could. Robin enjoyed her company and showed her the tower, the city, and talked to her a lot. Robin was happy that she had time to recover from the previous accident. He still felt bad about it and he blamed himself for getting Storm injured.

"It's not your fault Robin." Storm had said when he was showing her the beach around Titian tower.

"Yes it is. I am the leader of this team and I should be more responsible. If I hadn't thrown that bomb you wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"I think Slade did a lot more damage to me then your little bomb did. Besides look on the bright side, if you didn't throw that bomb then Slade probably would have killed me. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for you."

"But what if the bomb did kill you, an-"

Storm put a finger on Robin's lips, silencing him. "It didn't kill me. I'm alive. It'll take more then a bomb to get rid of me."

Robin wasn't convinced but it soon slipped his mind and he was eager to show Storm more and more. He knew that she had had a painful past, even though she had not said anything to him about it. "_She will tell me when she's ready._" Robin kept saying to himself.

Robin was curious to know what kind of power Storm had. He knew she could fly but what else was she hiding?

A month and a half after the accident he asked her if she wanted to come to the obstacle course with him. She was overjoyed and accepted. Robin went through it first coming out without a scratch.

Storm shot through the course like it was thin air dodging things and flipping out of the way only to dash forward and avoid another obstacle. When Storm flew out of the course Robin was amazed. Storm had set a new course record with out using her powers at all!

Robin noticed that she didn't meditate as much as Raven did, and he asked her about it.

"No need to. I meditate to calm myself, to look inside myself. Meditation connects me with the world and the elements."

"How is it that you can control your emotions and your magic? Don't you have any?"

"Of course I have magic there is just no need to use it. As for my emotions…I've learned to harness them."

"How?"

"I……..I'd rather not say."

As the months slipped by Robin slowly came to realize the he cared about her. He wanted to help her in whatever ways he could, and he wanted her pain to stop. As Robin spent more and more time with Storm he didn't notice how jealous Starfire was getting of her….

* * *

After two months of staying with the Titians, Storm was used to almost everything that was going on around her. Raven and Beast Boy had hit it off, and she was enjoying her time with Robin. Storm knew that she was going have to tell Robin and Raven the truth about her past but she still didn't feel like she trusted them fully.

She was sitting on the medical bed, reading a book that Raven had given to her when the alarm bell went off.

Storm bolted off the bed and out of the door. She was flying down the hallway when Starfire stepped out in front of her and blocked her path.

"Hey Starfire! What's going on?"

"This job is for Teen Titians only! You are not a Teen Titian therefore you must not aid us in this task."

"But I can help you-"

"We do not need your help dark one." Starfire turned and flew down the hallway. Storm was left standing speechless. Storm turned and walked back to the medical room she sat on the bed with her arms wrapped around her knees and closed her eyes trying to ignore the urgent blaring of the alarm bell.

"_I don't belong here. I might as well just leave._" She thought sadly.

* * *

Robin sat in the meeting room a grave look on his face. He looked around. All the Teen Titians were there but where was Storm?

"It's just as I thought. Control Freak was the one responsible for all the robberies, and now he is going on a rampage through Jump City. He must be stopped! Innocent people might be killed if he is allowed to continue!" Robin stood up. "Where's Storm?"

"I think she's in the medical room. I gave her a book to read so she's probably still there." Raven explained.

"Perhaps she does not wish to join us?" Starfire mused.

"I'm going to find out." Robin said and started to run out of the room.

"Friend Robin she would have come if she wished to!" Starfire's voice followed him but he kept running. When he got to the medical room he opened the door and found Storm sitting on the bed, her head on her knees. She looked up as he entered the room.

"Robin!"

"Storm what are you doing here? Didn't you hear the alarm bell?"

"Yes but I thought….. I thought that since I wasn't a Titian that you wouldn't want my help."

Robin walked over to the bed. "Storm does it really matter if you're a Teen Titian or not? Control Freak is on a rampage and we need all the help we can get if we plan on beating him." He said softly. "You coming or not?" He asked as he thrust his hand towards her.

Storm looked at his hand, then looked up at him. She took his hand and he pulled her off the bed and down the hallway.

* * *

Raven paced back and forth in the meeting room. Robin had just left to get Storm and Raven was anxious to stop Control Freak, and she still hadn't gotten any information out of Storm.

"Hey Rae? You ok?" Beast Boys gentle voice made her look up. Everyone was sitting on the couch waiting. Raven walked over and sat beside Beast Boy.

"Yah I'm fine." She answered. Beast Boy put his arm around her and linked his hand with hers.

"You've been a bit edgy lately…..It's because of Storm isn't it?"

Raven nodded. "It's been two months now and she still hasn't said anything."

Beast Boy kissed her head. "Don't worry Raven. I'm sure everything will work out…. eventually."

Raven sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. "Hopefully."

Beast Boy gripped her hand reassuringly.

* * *

Robin and Storm ran back through the doorway, hand in hand. Starfire was on her feet as soon as she saw them.

"Titians let's move!" Robin yelled and The Titians were off and running. Robin turned to Storm. "That means you too."

Storm smiled and drew her black hood over her head before fallowing Robin out to the garage.

When Storm got there, Cyborg was in the driver's seat of the car, Raven was in the passenger seat, Starfire and Beast Boy were in the back. Robin was pulling a motorcycle helmet over his head. Storm looked over at the motorcycles and a smile crept across her face. Robin tossed her a helmet.

"You can ride with me, on the back of my bike."

"No thanks." Storm said and pulled the helmet on. "I'll drive my own." Storm walked over to a black one and mounted it. Robin got on his own motorcycle and the car engine turned on. Cyborg drove the car out of the garage and stepped on the gas peddle. Robin followed, Storm was the last to leave the garage, but she was soon driving beside Robin, black cape billowing out behind her and a look of exhilaration on her face.

* * *

Five minutes later the Titians were tearing down a street in hot pursuit of Control Freak and his many electronics. Everything from cash registers to big screen TV's were crashing down the street like a giant parade of death. Robin's motorcycle lurched into the mass of electronics dodging the many wires and flying objects being thrown at him. The roof of the car slid open, and Raven and Starfire were out like a shot. Starfire's green globes flinging from her hands and exploding on different TV's, and Raven's black magic freezing video tapes and sending them colliding with other electronics.

Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and jumped into action, ripping electrical cords and tearing chucks out of big screen TV's. Cyborg put the car on auto drive and stood out of the roof aiming his laser canon at flying cash registers and DVD players.

Storm looked at the havoc going on around her. She wanted to help. Sliding her motorcycle to a stop, she ripped off her helmet and flew to catch up with the others. The mass of electronics had stopped moving and were fighting back against the rest of the Titians. Robin was going after Control Freak, so Storm decided to go for an easy target. A radio was flying towards her, so her eyes turned white and she caught it with her black magic. It was a lot like Raven's except it had veins of blue lightning coursing through it. She swung around for momentum and threw the radio, causing it to collide with a computer, and explode. CD's sped towards her but she shielded herself causing the CD's to shatter. A power cord wrapped around Storm's arms but she blasted it to pieces with a quick power burst around her body. Storm flew deeper into the collection of electronics dodging and destroying numerous pieces of electrical appliances. A huge TV stood out in front of her, and Storm's eyes turned black, a ball of dark magic with veins of blue forming in her hands.

"Azroth Metrion Zin-" Storm wasn't able to finish her spell as she was pushed out of the way by Starfire. Starfire threw a big bolt of green magic at the TV causing it to tip over backwards and smash on the pavement. "Hey-" Storm wasn't able to finish her sentence as Starfire flew off and began rapidly throwing bolts at more electronics. Storm flew above the electronics and noticed that Robin wasn't having very much luck fighting Control Freak. Glancing back towards her motorcycle she got an idea….

* * *

Beast Boy went through the crowd of electrical equipment slashing and ripping cords, and other appliances. Landing on top of a TV, he morphed into a tiger and dug his claws into the top of it. He felt something collide with his side and he ducked as video tapes flew over his head. Turning they flew towards him again. Just before they collided with him black magic enveloped them and they changed course smashing into the TV under him. Looking up he saw Raven, eyes glowing and black magic around her hands. Beast Boy morphed back into himself, and smiled. "Thanks Rae."

She smiled in return. Beast Boy loved it when she smiled, her whole face would just light up adding more beauty to it. He looked up at her and his smile faded. "Raven look out!" He screamed. A radio flew out of no where and smashed into the back of her head. She fell out of the air and Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and caught Raven before she hit the ground. He landed in an ally way and turned back into his normal self, clutching Raven in his arms. He looked her over and found a trail of blood falling from the back of her head. Other then that cut and her being unconscious she was unhurt.

"Hey Raven." He said as he gently shook her. "Come on Rae….wake up." She stirred and her violet eyes slowly opened.

"Beast Boy?" she asked quietly. Relief flooded through him.

"It's ok Raven your safe."

"What happened?"

Beast Boy quickly explained what had happened and Raven smiled foolishly.

"Stupid me." She said. "Next time I will be sure to look behind me as well as in front of me."

Beast Boy looked down the ally way. "Don't worry about it Rae. Hey….look at Storm go!"

Raven turned her head and saw Storm attacking the electronics with deadly accuracy and speed causing them to explode. "She's mastered magic like yours Rae….except hers has that blue stuff in it."

"It's blue lightning. I've heard about it, but never actually seen anyone on Azroth with magic that advanced before. She obviously had some very intense training from somewhere. There's another question that will probably go unanswered." Raven sighed and closed her eyes, leaning into Beast Boy's embrace. "I should get up and help."

"No you shouldn't, not with that head injury."

"Beast Boy don't worry I'm fine." Raven stifled a smile and then tried to stand up. The world spun around her and she felt herself falling only to be caught by Beast Boy.

"Raven….I don't want you to hurt yourself….just stay here."

"Fine but you better go help."

Beast Boy opened his mouth to protest but Raven placed her finger on his lips.

"Don't worry Beast Boy, I can handle myself." As if to prove her point, black magic shot from her hand to destroy a CD that had made it's way down the ally way. Beast Boy gingerly placed Raven so that she was leaning against a wall. He stood up to leave and felt Raven clasp his hand.

"Whatever you do…please don't do anything stupid."

Beast Boy smiled at her sarcastic remark, turned around, and knelt dwon to kiss her. When they parted, Beast Boy stood. "I won't." he promised. Then he turned and dashed down the ally way to join the fight again.

* * *

Control Freak was at the head of the army sitting on top of a giant TV. Robin flipped off his motorcycle and jumped up to the top of the TV. Control Freak was pirouetting, a controller in his hand. "So Robin we meet again."

"This time you're going to be locked up for sure." Robin contorted as he pulled out his bow staff.

"I don't think so…not this time."

Robin jumped forward and swung the staff at the remote but Control Freak danced out of the way pressing a button on the controller. Cash registers appeared out of nowhere and change flew towards Robin knocking him backwards.

"Hope you like loose change." Control Freak mocked. Robin pulled some bird-a-rangs out of his belt and threw them at the cash registers. They flew around smashing into them and the cash registers flew to the ground. Robin stood up to attack Control Freak but radio's blocked his way. Swinging his bow staff around it smashed into a radio, sending it flying into another one. Robin struck another radio and jammed his staff into the TV jumping over to Control Freak. He swung for the controller again but Control Freak jumped backwards pressing another button on the controller. Power cords suddenly wrapped around Robin's body and Robin couldn't get them off. Control Freak laughed and pushed him off the TV. As Robin fell he saw a black streak smack Control Freak in the head and the controller slipped from his hand. Robin felt the power cords around him fall off and he flipped to land on his feet. Looking up he saw Storm, her dark blue hair swirling in the wind, standing beside Control Freak's unconscious body, his controller in her hand….

* * *

Storm dodged a power cord and blasted the TV in front of her to pieces as she flew back towards her motorcycle. Flying from the mass like a shot Storm felt something coming up behind her and shielded herself, causing the radio to collide with the shield and explode. Storm stopped by her motorcycle and her eyes turned white. The motorcycle was engulfed by her black magic and thin veins of blue zipped across the black surface. Storm lifted it up and flew to the top of an apartment building. She landed and carefully placed the motorcycle on the flat roof.

Storm bolted over to it. "_Thank God that the helmet was on the back._" She thought as she reached for the helmet and pulled it loosely over her dark blue hair. She straddled the bike and made the engine roar. Storm stepped on the gas and the motorcycle shot across the roof. When the bike got to the edge of the roof storm pulled the front end up into a wheelie and the bike soared over the edge of the building only to land on another roof. "_One jump down, only two more to go._" Strom though sarcastically. After jumping over two more edges. Storm slid the motorcycle to a stop and put her left leg on the ground to make a sharp turn.

Looking up she saw that she was in line with the giant TV. Control Freak was dancing around with a ridiculously huge grin on his face, and Robin was tied from head to foot with cords. Storm gripped the bike's handle bars in anger and revved up the engine. She sped towards the TV, just as Control Freak pushed Robin off of the TV's edge.

Storm's motorcycle surged over the edge of the apartment building's roof and Storm flipped off of the bike, slipping the helmet off her head. Landing on the side of the TV, she heard the sickening crash as the bike smashed against pavement. Standing she flew towards Control Freak and slammed her helmet into the back of his head. She shot a bolt of her black magic at Robin's bindings causing the cords around him to break and fall off. She watched Robin flip and land on the road, unscathed, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Looking down, she saw Control Freaks remote and snatched it up. She studied it for a second then tapped a button. All the electronics returned to normal, frozen in place. Strom looked around. The street looked like some one had taken a sledge hammer into an electronics store. Shattered pieces of electrical equipment were everywhere and everything else was either smoking or completely unusable. Storm suddenly became aware of Robin standing beside her, a smile on his face. Strom stifled a smile back at him and tossed him the remote.

"Here…just don't let Control Freak's slimy fingers touch that again or I will do more then just knock him out." Storm smiled. Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks Storm...if you weren't here I don't know what would of happened."

They jumped off the, huge, smoking TV to the ground and saw Cyborg and Starfire emerge from the wreckage.

"Is everyone alright?" Robin asked.

"Ravens not." Beast Boy came up behind them an unconscious Raven in his arms. Storm felt her stomach lurch. "A Radio hit her in the back of her head and she's lost a lot of blood." Beast Boy's expression was grave.

"Every back to Titian Tower!" Robin yelled. Cyborg got in the car, which was pretty beaten up, and Beast Boy climbed in the back with Raven in his arms. Starfire jumped in the front seat and Cyborg stepped on the gas, heading back towards Titian Tower.

"I crashed my bike, when I jumped off the edge of the apartment building." Storm said in an undertone. "Sorry."

Robin smiled "Don't worry, you can ride on the back of my bike."

Storm smiled. "Fine." Robin looked around and found his bike lying sideways on the ground, near the bottom of a building. It was a little scratched up but it was still usable. Robin got on the bike and moved forward to make room for Storm.

"Hop on!" He said sarcastically.

"I don't do hopping."

Robin laughed. "Well you sound like Raven's twin…"

"Thanks."

"For what."

"For calling me a twin instead of a clone." Storm said as she mounted Robin's bike.

"Hold on." Robin said and started the engine. He stepped on the gas and the motorcycle lurched forward. He felt Storm's arms wrap around his waist and her head rest on his back and he smiled. Something sparked inside of him that he never thought he would feel….. especially about someone like Storm….

_Thanks for the reviews...don't worry all your questions will b answered in later chapters hope you like it so far. _


	7. Gifts From The Heart

**Chapter 7: Gifts from the Heart**

"Robin, where are you taking me?" Storm asked. She had a piece of black cloth over her eyes and Robin was holding her hand, guiding her down the hallway.

"You'll see." Robin answered.

It had been four days since Control Freak had attacked Jump City. Robin had spent the four days by himself, doing something…..Storm was curious as to what he had been up to and when she asked him all he said was: "You'll see."

Raven had recovered fairly quickly. All she had suffered was a minor concussion and a loss of blood. With the help of Storm's healing magic, and her own, she was walking around with Beast Boy after only two days of recovery. She insisted that if she stayed in the recovery room for another day, she would go crazy.

Storm felt Robin stop in front of something and then the blindfold slipped off her eyes. She was standing in front of a door. There was a name plate on the door and Storm looked at it with wide eyes. The silver name plate had her name on it: Storm.

"Robin……you didn't have to."

Robin smiled and ran a hand through his black hair. "There was an extra room beside mine. Besides, you can't live in the medical room for the rest of your life. I spent the past four days working on it. Come on! Let's go inside." Robin slid the door open and grabbed Storm's hand, pulling her inside the dark room.

Once inside Robin slid the door shut and the room went pitch black. She felt Robin let go of her hand and then the light flicked on.

"SUPPRISE!" Storm was speechless as she looked around her room. The walls were black and blue lightning was painted across them. A double bed was across the far wall and furniture like a dresser and a bookcase were by the side walls. "Hope you like it." Robin was standing beside her a smile on his face.

"Yes……thank you it's really nice." Storm stifled a small smile back at him. "But why are you doing all this for me?"

Robin held out his hand, a yellow communicator with a black T in the center of it. "You're a Teen Titan Storm, you should have a room to yourself."

Storm took the communicator and held it in her hand, looking at it. "Robin….I….I don't know what to say….Thank you." She felt Robin rest his hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him.

"Glad you like it." Robin turned and walked out of the room….leaving Storm to get used to her new bedroom. She walked around the chamber, a smile on her face. "_Maybe I do belong here…_" she though to herself. "_Maybe…maybe someone actually cares about me._"

"Soooo….Storm's a Teen Titan now." Raven stated in her mono-tone voice. The Titans were sitting in the meeting room discussing Storm's future in the team.

"Yah….after she beat Control Freak, I don't see why not." Robin answered back.

"You do forget the incident with Terra." Starfire cautioned. "Storm could possibly be an apprentice sent here to find out about us."

"I didn't forget it Starfire and I have considered that she might be working for Slade….but there's just something about her that…." Robin trailed off lost in thought.

"I have felt her hiding great pain….But we can never find out that pain if she keeps barriers around her." Raven crossed her arms and looked at the floor. "She has great power but where she got that power I can't say."

"You think she's dangerous." Beast Boy asked.

"Maybe…." Raven looked up "She needs to get close to someone….She needs to trust someone...Then her walls will crumble and we can learn the truth."

Robin shifted uncomfortably. "She seems to be getting closer to me. There are times when she's almost told me things….I think I'm getting through to her...I should spend more time with her."

Starfire's face contorted at the idea. "Why not friend Raven? She is, as Storm claims, her twin."

"I've tried to talk to her….Storm is uncomfortable when I'm around her…she knows that I can feel her pain and she's very wary about what she says to me…." Raven explained.

"But she is just a clone is she not?" Starfire protested.

"She's not a clone!" Robin bust out. Everyone stared at him in surprise. Robin felt his feelings for Storm were strong but he tried to ignore them. "I'm positive that she's not a clone and if we expect to get any information out of her, I should spend more time with her." Turning, Robin walked out of the room and down the hallway.

"_Why do I feel such a strong attachment to Storm?_" Robin thought to himself. "_Is it possible that I might even **love** her?_" Robin brushed his feelings to the back of his mind. He stopped in front of Storm's door and raised his fist to knock. Robin hesitated and then rapped on the door….

* * *

Storm sat on her bed trying to read a book, but she couldn't concentrate. Her mind kept wandering back to Robin. She cared about him and she felt her barriers start to weaken. "_Should I trust him? Robin has done so much for me and yet I still shy away…I do care about him…ok maybe I care about him a lot…but still…my barriers to everyone is the thing that has kept me alive…can I live with out them?_" Storm sighed and closed her book rubbing her temples. She stopped suddenly and looked at her door. Someone was standing out side of it….. "_Robin?_" she thought. Hearing a small knock, she eased herself off the bed and floated towards the door. She slid the door open and her heart flipped in her chest.

"Robin!"

Robin smiled "Hey Storm."

"What….What are you doing here?" Storm felt her face turning red and she pulled her hood over her head to keep Robin from seeing.

Robin looked at his feet. "Uh…I was just wondering if you would like to go out somewhere."

Storm looked up at him a slight smile pulling at her mouth. "Where?"

"Just around…..I know some really great places that you haven't seen yet."

Storm hesitated, she could feel the heat burning on her cheeks. "Sure."

* * *

Robin took Storm to one of his favorite places; the park. He talked mostly about himself what he liked to do, where he came from, how he met Batman, and other things about his past. He was hoping that she might spill about where she came from and how after years just showed up.

Storm kept mostly to herself she kept walls around her to prevent anyone from getting close to her, but she could feel the walls crumbeling. When ever she was with Robin she felt comfortable and relaxed. She loved the park and when Robin offered his hand she hesitantly took it. When the day slowly started to slip into night and after thinking about it she finally decided to say something to Robin.

"Slade's original plan was to kill me." Storm said it so quietly that Robin almost didn't hear her.

"What do you mean?"

"When Slade told Raven to come to the bridge alone…..well he was going to kill me right in front of her." They walked over to a bench and sat down.

"But what about your powers? Couldn't you stop him?"

Storm shook her head. "He used a special kind of rope. It has metal strands woven into it that draws my powers away from my body. All of his weapons and ideas are so advanced now that he has become very dangerous. You might have thought that you destroyed him but you didn't. He's coming back Robin and I don't want to think what trouble he might put you guys through." Storms voice started to shake and she was fighting to keep herself under control.

Robin moved closer to her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry Storm we'll be ready for him."

"You can never be ready for him."

Robin looked at her, the fading light casing shadows across her face and a breeze blowing her blue hair behind her shoulders. Robin felt something burning inside of him and growing stronger every time he was with her. Robin knew that now was a better time then ever…..

Reaching into one of his belt compartments he pulled out a silver necklace. "Hey Storm…."

Storm looked at him her blue eyes shining up at him.

"I got something for you…just so you won't give up hope." Picking up one of her hands he placed the necklace in it and closed her fingers around it.

Surprise flicked across her face and she pulled her hand back and opened her fingers to look at it. It was an S with a lightning bolt through it and a heart behind it. It was about the size of a quarter with a strong sliver chain. She could feel her face getting red and she lifted it to put around her neck. Her fingers fumbled with the clasp and Robin helped her to close it.

"Robin…thank you it's beautiful." Storm suddenly noticed how close together they were, but she took a risk and threw her arms around him in an embrace. She could feel her eyes bun with tears but she fought them back.

Robin was taken aback but gently hugged her back. He felt her starting to shake and realized that she was crying. "Storm….are you ok?"

Storm didn't answer. No one had ever loved her that much to give her anything. Not even her mother…. she couldn't help crying. She felt Robin's grip around her tighten and she rested her head against his chest. Storm felt safe in Robin's arms. A feeling that she thought she would never feel…..when her tears slowly started to cease she leaned back to look at him.

Robin was smiling; he seemed to understand why she was crying. Just thinking about it was had for him to do. Robin couldn't even imagine a world where no one loved or care about you. He held her close trying to comfort her. He really did love her and when he got the necklace he thought that he wasn't even going to get a chance to give it to her. He looked down at her and Storm looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. Robin started to lean down towards her….

Their communicators ripped through the silence like nails on a black board. Robin cursed under his breath and broke the embrace. Digging in his belt he pulled out his communicator and flipped it open. Cyborg's face appeared.

"Rob we got a situation."

"What is it?"

"It's Slade…."

Robin saw Storm shift uneasily.

"Where is he?"

"He's on the outskirts of Jump City. He hasn't caused any havoc yet but you can never be sure what that creeps going to do."

"Storm and I are on our way." Robin flipped the communicator closed and turned to Storm. Her silver necklace stood out against her navy blue leotard and black cloak. Robin laced his fingers in hers "Don't worry Storm….everything's going to be ok."

Storm's other hand flew up to grasp the necklace. "I hope so Robin….I hope so." Robin stood up and pulled her after him running back to Titan tower. Storm felt him grip her hand and she had this funny feeling in the pit of her stomach that something very wrong was going to happen………


End file.
